Stay away
by riszang
Summary: Another verse for Kurama and Shisui's conversation at chapter 65 on reverse by black.k.kat. Maybe he could make a seal to prevent another Uchiha or someone with Sharingan to come near himself because clearly this is Sharingan's fault.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""Uhhh... So you kissed captain." said Shisui with less enthusiasm than he usually showed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""Yes, I've already told you that brat. What? Do you want to defend his honor or what?" asked Kurama grumpily./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""You knew he has sharingan too," replied Shisui sullenly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""Pretty sure I've seen it numerous times we meet each other in fight," replied Kurama back while inspecting again the starball./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Tenzo who watched this since beginning sighed and massaged his head to stave off the headache that definitely will occur. In his flattest tone he said, "What this idiot means is you don't seem mind to kiss someone in possession of Sharingan."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""I kissed someone that I wanted to kiss. Sharingan or not is not matter. And what's up with the sudden interrogation?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""You don't like when I showed you my Sharingan just now," answer Shisui with a sulk. "But you don't mind with Captain's sharingan? Mine is much cooler."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Kurama just stared at Shisui while contemplating whether this brat is really an Anbu or he is in the wrong placement. It seemed like Naruto and Gaara could be more mature than him. Sage, he really wished there's a handbook about how to handle a sulking Uchiha children who has ability to kill and brainwash people./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""I don't like your Sharingan because you tried to brainwash me, and I have a healthy apprehension of Sharingan considering what it already did in Kiri. And if you worried about the honor of your pervert father then don't bother. It just a kiss and I don't think it will develop into more," replied Kurama while ignoring Shisui last statement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""SO you really don't have any hidden romantic or lust feeling toward Captain? What kind of person is your type?" asked Shisui with a sudden disturbing eagerness. Somehow Kurama could picturing him as an overeager puppy with wagging tail right now. And because how disturbing the picture, he just looked at Tenzo and found that Tenzo looked at him and Shisui with horror. He looked at the overeager puppy in front of him again, and nope it still look like a Shisui human-puppy in his mind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify""I refused to talk about lust or my type to an overeager puppy, and you better grow up first before asking that," snarled Kurama and then promptly run away. And no, he doesn't mind he was running away because finding out that Uchiha could be a somehow cute overeager puppy is very disturbing in so many level. In fact, he better collect the children and go back home. Maybe he just tired and this is hallucination, and maybe he could make a seal to prevent another Uchiha or someone with Sharingan to come near himself because clearly this is Sharingan's fault./p 


End file.
